


Becky Writes Destiel

by FruitfulMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it's all terrible bear with me, porn without plot (but only kissing bits), the stuff I write late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Becky needs a proofreader. Luckily for her, Chuck's schedule allows him to free to help. Unluckily for him, it's not the type of story he was imagining. (Just a Destiel drabble)





	

_With a hearty, husky breath, Dean breathed in the musk of the angel. It was something so sweet, so bitter, so **wrong**._

 

_“We shouldn't be doing this.” Dean said in a panted breath, his hands already gripping the tail of Castiel's tie. His fingers flexed under the soft material, marveled of how Castiel could keep it so clean. His dark green eyes flitted quickly up to the angel, green meeting blue. A spark of electricity from their gaze caused Dean to quickly let the other go as if he'd been shocked._

 

_“Dean...” Castiel replied with a lick of his cracked and dried but deliciously plump lips. His gaze never faltered once from the hunter's, realizing how right Dean was; they shouldn't be doing this, it was against all of Castiel's morals. His father, brothers, and sisters would all be shaking their heads if they could see shockingly human angel now._

 

_“No.” Dean roughly replied in a dangerously low voice, before his rough lips crashed against the angel's softer lips in a battle for dominance, their strong hands magnetized to their physiques. Both begged for release: release of their constricting clothing, release of their bodies and their minds and of their other animalistic urges--_

* * *

 

“Wow.” Chuck breathlessly said, his eyes scanning over the word document containing his fan's newest fanfiction. It was... “Interesting. Really. _Really_. Interesting.” There were no words to explain how the author was feeling. He was still coming to terms of how people were writing 'fanfictions' of his work. His work.

 

“You really think so?” She asked, her voice raising an octave from barely contained excitement. Chuck glanced up at her picture on the video call. She was smiling wider than any normal human should, her lips pulled tightly from each corner of her face. The look on her face was innocent – not that Becky _was_ innocent, but her expression was: the look of unadulterated joy from his praise of what she put her blood, sweat, and heart into. Chuck knew the feeling fondly from his first creation. “I am so glad you think so!” She pipped up instantly, the furious sound of a mouse clicking was the only sign her mic was still on. “I still have to write the part in where his dad finds out. You'll love it Carver!”

 

“Chuck.” He corrected her, a small smile appeared, still listening to her ramble. Becky's shoulders deflated, an embarrassed look at what Chuck could only guess was her keyboard.

 

“Chuck, sorry. I just can't believe that you chose me to share this world with.” Her smile returned as she sat up quickly, eyes glimmering with untapped potential. “I won't disappoint you, Mr. Shurley – Chuck.”

 

Chuck knew she wouldn't disappoint him. Although, he was still unsure how Dean and Castiel would feel about hearing there were stories about them. _Another tale for another time._ He thought quickly. Hm... that was a good quote, he should really write that down.

 

“I should get back to writing. Thanks for proofreading it!” Becky quickly said, blowing a quick kiss to the screen. Before Chuck could catch it, she signed off, leaving the man to look at his own reflection on the computer screen.

 

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
